


Letters

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: E.R.
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth writes Kerry a letter on their fifth anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 16 -17 & 23 January 2010  
> Word Count: 773  
> Written for: [](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/profile)[**licenseartistic**](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/)  
>  Prompt: December 2009 :: author's choice using June 2009 prompt :: yearn  
> Summary: Elizabeth writes Kerry a letter on their fifth anniversary.  
> Warnings: Loving, long-term lesbian relationship. Don't like it? Don't read it…  
> Website: <http://www.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: “ER”, the characters and situations depicted are the property of Warner Bros. Television, Amblin Entertainment, Constant C Productions, NBC, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This site is in no way affiliated with "ER", NBC, or any representatives of the actors. This site contains stories between two mature, consenting adult females.
> 
> Dedication: To my muses, for always coming through in the end…

  


My darling Kerry,

Today marks the fifth anniversary of our first kiss, and I wanted to put in writing my feelings for you. Yes, I tell you daily how much I adore your place in my life, but I wanted you to have a written record of it, as well.

Who would have thought we'd end up like this? We're both far too driven in our careers to have honestly become friends in the beginning, and that whole business with Mark's tumor really caused more heartache than it probably should have. We were both foolish and headstrong, and I doubt either of us would argue that point any longer.

But better to look past the darkness of our past, and celebrate the love we've come to share. I have never felt as strong as I am with you. Kerry, there are things you make me feel…

You know, when I first met you, I thought you were the most annoying bitch I'd ever met. The rumor mill pinned you as a dragon who cared more for policies and procedures than people, that you'd had your emotions surgically removed when you were a child. And before you say it, I know very well what was being said about me in that same rumor mill; I even propagated a few of those things, as ridiculous as that sounds.

Perhaps it all boiled down to the two of us getting past the armor we wore for the world. We had to let someone find the initial chinks and slip behind the mask, and when those people were taken from us, we turned to each other for comfort. Who else understood what we were going through? Yes, we fought it initially, and I understand why we did; but we're both too damned stubborn and pigheaded to give up or show weakness, and here we are celebrating five years since you ambushed me in the doctor's lounge in the ER.

You already know my history with relationships; that found its way into the rumor mill without my intention. And I got to watch you fumble through your first forays into dating other women. It was painful and sweet, but I'd never have admitted it then.

Is it awful to say that there are times I never want you out of my sight? You and the children have become more important to me than being a surgeon. Did you ever expect to hear those words from me? Just the thought of never hearing you sing Henry to sleep, or teach Ella to speak Spanish so she can speak with Sandy's family more easily, it makes my heart clench so tightly in my chest I fear it may burst.

There are other things you make me feel, Kerry, but I feel so strange bringing them up to you like this. This has been a very specific type of letter, and yet I feel the very visceral need to tell you things that wouldn't normally be in a letter like this. Oh, to hell with it! We've never shirked from honesty with each other, and I'll be damned if I start now.

You excite me, Kerry Weaver. With just the slightest hint of a glimmer in those green eyes of yours, my entire body clenches in anticipation. There has never been another human being that has a more deviously mischievous streak than you, my dear. Please take that as the compliment it's intended to be. Even after five years together, I still find myself wanting you with the intensity of our first months together on a nearly daily basis. That we don't always have the time for more intimate pleasures is something I struggle with constantly.

The fact that you are so very willing to experiment with me is a thrill on so many levels. I've never willingly submitted to anyone in bed… Until you. Then again, I never thought I'd fall victim to one of the oldest clichés in the book: I have a hand fetish. Not in general, mind you; I'd never be _that_ gauche. But your hands, Kerry. Haven't you ever noticed how often I touch your hands? How often I lean into your touch, losing myself to the sensations? Every single callus and scar on your hands has been committed to memory over the years, old and new alike.

Oh, what am I doing? This isn't coming out the way I want it to. Perhaps it's best if I show you what I mean instead.

Until then, know that I love and cherish you with all of my being.

Happy fifth anniversary, love.

I love you.

Liz


End file.
